Role Reversal: It Should Have Been Him
by emoTWiLiGHT
Summary: I saw the Goblet of Fire because of Robert Pattinson and he died so I'm sad. So I created a world where Cedric is alive and lexy as ever. Don't kill me, HP fans. I know this is crap and unrealistic. Don't read if you don't like. YAY TWiLiGHT! oneshot


**This is my first and only Harry Potter fanfic. I have not read the books, nor do I intend to. I simply watched The Goblet Of Fire with my mother, because she wanted to see Robert Pattinson (as did I). ****  
****Pardon me if I get any facts incorrect.****  
****And I know this is very OOC and not the real plot at all, but I was upset that Cedric died (though RPattz did very well with the acting) and I thought it should have been Harry instead. After all, he DID consider leaving Cedric to die, and Cedric is way hotter, and Cedric's death was Harry's bloody fault!!!!!****  
****So this is just me editing the story to please myself, showing definite preference for characters. xD****  
****I know you'll hate it but please, no flames. I don't care how bad and different it is.**

**No POV**

_That bloody Cedric better stop pushing me, now. I saw the opening to the Goblet first and I intend to get there! I will win this tournament and no one can stand in my way! _Harry's selfish thoughts pushed his legs faster as he and Cedric raced for the Goblet, each one intending to be the first to reach it. Cedric always stayed a few footfalls in front of Harry, for his legs were stronger, longer, and faster. Harry knew it would be best to give up, but he was a selfish boy and he wanted to win. After all, he had not worked so hard at the other events merely to lose now, now when he was so close.  
Suddenly, Cedric was no longer in the way of Harry and the Goblet. _Yes! It shall be mine now. Poor little weak Cedric could not keep up with the likes of a wizard like me and now I shall take the Goblet, win this Triwizard Tournament once and for all!_  
"Harry!" Cedric cried as the brush of the maze pulled at his legs, dragging him across the ground farther away from the Goblet and his wand and closer into the depths of the bushes. Cedric's hand scratched helplessly at the dirt as he tried to reach his wand and keep from getting lost in the forests of the maze, possibly forever.  
"Harry!" He yelled again, not caring if he won the Goblet, but not wanting to die. His father would be very upset, for Cedric was all Amos had left. _Come on, Harry, don't be a selfish fool now. I helped you, I thought we were friends. Don't let me die, please! I'll let you get the Goblet, just don't let this thing take me!_ Cedric couldn't help but plead with Harry in his mind, even though he knew it was worthless. Even if Harry could hear him, he wouldn't stop; he was just a selfish and cruel boy. Maybe if Cedric hadn't asked Cho Chang to the ball, maybe then Harry wouldn't be ignoring him and leaving him to face his death now.  
Harry stopped and looked back at Cedric as he struggled to reach his wand. But the Goblet stood a few feet from where he was standing. How could he just give up his chance at winning? After all, Cedric brought this onto himself. And if he couldn't reach his wand, well that was his own bloody fault. Perhaps he would learn to get a better hold of it next time. But could Harry really just ignore a friend and let him die? Even to win the most prestigious wizard tournament ever? The Goblet was important, and maybe if he won, Cho Chang would like him instead of this rubbish fool about to die due to his own bloody clumsiness. What would his friends think of him if he let Cedric die?  
Harry sighed and glanced at the Goblet once more before turning around to face Cedric. _If he makes a dash for the Goblet as soon as I free him, I swear I'll kill him myself.__  
_Harry grabbed Cedric's hand and pulled him away from the clawing brush, helping him to stand upright once more. His eyes watched wearily, waiting for Cedric to run to the Goblet. Instead, Cedric smiled at Harry.  
"Thanks." Harry couldn't help but smile back; perhaps he had done the right thing after all, now he could win the Goblet _and_ say that he had selflessly saved another man's life as well. (_Another man that was older, taller, and stronger than him. Heh, not so manly now, are you Cedric?_)  
Suddenly, Cedric was telling Harry to go take the Goblet since he saved his life. Harry was a bit shocked that Cedric would have had enough nobility to offer such a thing, but he supposed Cedric knew that Harry deserved it rightfully. Anyone blind fool could see that. _Yes, I will take the Goblet. I deserve it, after putting myself through all of this when I did not even place my name in the Goblet. None of the other contestants had as hard of a time as I did, so the Goblet should most definitely be mine. After all, I had save Cedric's life. Once I am the winner, perhaps Cho Chang will like me. Yes. _Harry narrowed his eyes and turned to run after the Goblet, counting on Cedric not taking back his offer. That would be a very foolish thing to do, for sure.  
Cedric watched Harry run after the Goblet and followed slowly, not to try and take his victory away from him, but to escape the maze before the bush grabbed at his feet again. As soon as Harry grabbed the Goblet, it transported him elsewhere. Cedric stared at the spot where they had been sullenly, wondering how he would get out of the maze now.

Harry landed on the ground with a thump. He looked around the graveyard, realising that he had seen this place in his dreams. Looking at the Goblet, he wondered why he was transported here.  
A man entered from the shadows of the graveyard, muttering. The statue Harry was looking at suddenly trapped him behind its arm as the man dropped a creature swathed in a blanket into a cauldron. Harry struggled to get free with no avail. The man muttered some words about sacrifice from a willing servant and chopped his hand off with a knife, barely even wincing in pain. He walked over to Harry, saying about taking blood forcefully. The knife bit into Harry's right arm suddenly, making him cry out in pain. It was a shallow cut, but it hurt. Blood threatened to drip from the knife as the man walked over to the cauldron. He finished words of some sort of spell and dropped Harry's blood into the mixture. It churned, creating the mist, and out of the mist came Lord Voldemort. Harry gasped, distracted from the sharp pain in his arm. Lord Voldemort turned to Harry with an evil grin and started talking. He basically spoke the villain speech, but Harry wasn't listening. He was too busy fearing death, just as any coward would. Lord Voldemort didn't drag it out too long, though. He grew tired of hearing the boy whimper in fear pretty quickly, and killed him. It wasn't much of a display, but he took immense pleasure in watching the life fade from Harry's eyes. _If only I had let Cedric take the Goblet… If I hadn't been such a selfish fool… I don't deserve this fate that has been brought to me. It should be Cedric instead. If only I had let him have the Goblet…_ Harry's last thoughts were full of selfishness and self-preservation, never mind that Cedric would be dead had Harry let him take the Goblet. Harry knew that full well, but he just didn't care. He was a selfish boy, first wanting to take the Goblet no matter what, and then wishing Cedric was dying instead of him. You got what you deserve, Harry. You got what you deserve.

**Yes I realise that Harry wouldn't have gotten killed and I realise that this is totally unlike the books or whatever. But I don't care because I've only seen the Goblet Of Fire, and I didn't want Cedric to die so this is my mind rejecting his death. Hate it if you want, I don't care.**

_Thanks to my lovely beta, Obsessedwithwriting, who told me not to post this because I will be hunted down and killed. I realise that that's a possibility so I use this note as a disclaimer to those who might want to murder me: my beta had nothing to do with it, leave her alone._

_And don't worry. I'll stick to Twilight fanfiction from now on._


End file.
